


We Do This Together

by LordLaurance



Series: Daaron Short Fics! [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Near Death, Zombies, daaron, eric raleigh never existed, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: Daryl's never held someone's hand before





	We Do This Together

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the events of season 5, episode 16

"I'll go for the trucks, lure them away. I can hold 'em off and you can get out. Just run fer da gate over dere. Get yerself back home safe." Daryl stated. He reached for his knife with one hand and the car door handle with the other.

 

Aaron's eyes widened. There had to be at least a hundred walkers out there. He had no doubt that Daryl would die if he went through with this plan.

 

"No. You can't!" Aaron replied.

 

He didn't know what it was but, something about the thought of Daryl going out there alone made his stomach twist. He couldn't let that happen.

 

"We-we can wait for them to leave! For someone to come find us, anything! You'll die if you go out there!"

 

Daryl didn't seem convinced. He reached for the handle again.

 

Daryl was ready. For the first time in what felt like years, he was mentally preparing himself to die. To just be ripped apart piece for piece like a lion's prey. He was ready to feel the soft, rotted teeth of the walkers on his flesh.

 

Until, of course, he felt a different sensation. Warm, human skin on his hand. His head shot around. There was Aaron, looking deep into his eyes, his hand clutching Daryl's. He had tears in his deep blue eyes, biting down a little on his lip.

  
Daryl had never felt something like this. His calloused flesh was pressed to someone else's, which was much smoother. There was a heat spreading through his fingers, the thigh where the hand was placed, and, oddly enough, his cheeks. His heart was racing and, the image of Aaron's teary eyes gave him the strange urge to collect him in his arms.

 

Aaron intertwined his fingers with Daryl's. "We do this together."

 

Daryl slowly nodded. "Alright. Alright. Together."


End file.
